Bajo la mirada de la luna
by Cullen's Ley
Summary: Tener una adolescencia normal era lo que deseaba Bella, pero sus planes no coincidían con los de su madre, así que esa vida que desea solo la puede tener por medio de Facebook, en donde gracias a su afición a la escritura conoce a un chico por el cual cada una de sus noches comienza a tener sentido. ¿Podrá la distancia permitir un sentimiento entre ellos?
1. Summary

_**FanFic corregido con la ayuda de mi amiga-hermanita Gaby :3 **_

_**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es total y completamente mía :)**_

_**¡Gracias por leerme!**_

* * *

**SUMMARY**

Tener amigos por doquier. Salir con ellos, divertirse, tener citas… sentir lo que es el amor.

Una lista de sueños encabezaban los pensamientos de Isabella al entrar en la preparatoria, pero sus planes no coinciden con los de su madre. Tras una larga discusión se decide inscribir a Isabella en el prestigioso colegio del pueblo, donde solo hay estudiantes del sexo femenino.

En aquel lugar está prohibido salir de las aulas y tener contacto con algún chico. Entonces… ¿Dónde queda la aventura, las citas… el amor?

Sus sueños se ven destrozados.

Tras tres años "encerrada" en ese lugar, la fiesta de graduación se acerca y su mejor amiga Jessica decide hacer un festejo previo a la "gran Baile". Jess, como le llama, conocía la historia de Bella: ni un chico había estado con ella antes. Así que decidió hacerle un favor, presentarle a su primo Jacob. Él es el chico más alto, fornido e innegablemente atractivo, con los ojos del color café más brillantes y llamativos, que alguna vez imagino Bella.

Jake, como le pide que le llame, con un simple "hola" la tiene a sus pies. La inexperta de Isabella se llena de ilusiones, pensando que vivirían un amor de novela. No sin infundadas ilusiones, ya que cada noche de los siguientes meses, se llevan a cabo citas secretas; durante las cuales no dejan de platicar y pasan lindas veladas juntos. Al pasar los días se da cuenta que este chico no era como pensaba: tras unas visitas a su red social, se da cuenta que él ya estaba con otra chica. Destrozado el corazón de Bella, vive en el encierro y solo su adicción al Facebook y a las historias subidas a la red, le mantienen con el ánimo suficiente para seguir. Las citas secretas son sustituidas por su fiel compañero: el celular y los acontecimientos que suceden a diario en la red social. Tras varios días y muchas historias, conoce a un chico llamado Edward Cullen, quien le manda la solicitud de amistad. Se hablan, conversan, ríen, comparten… y la atracción es inmediata e inevitable, aun sin tener ni la mínima idea de quién se encuentra físicamente detrás de sus respectivas pantallas. Los siguientes tres días que desfilan, transcurren conociéndose. Los sentimientos, diferentes, desconocidos y tan grandes les agobian y confunden. No obstante el predominante les lleva a confesarlo: Amor.

¿Podrá aquel sentimiento, tan primitivo e indómito, unir a pesar de la distancia?...


	2. CAPÍTULO 1

_**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es total y completamente mía :)**_

* * *

Y de nuevo mis dedos se quedaron inmóviles frente al teclado, simplemente las palabras no salían. Tal vez era porque a la 1:30 de la mañana la inspiración termina por agotarse.

—¡Estúpida tarea! —Maldije interiormente, aún queda algo dentro de mi cerebro a parte de las palabras bailantes— Ya debería estar en mi cama, durmiendo…. —Me reclamé mentalmente mientras bostezaba frente a mi computadora. Pero sabía que no era culpa de la tarea, sino mía. Había estado casi toda la tarde metida en la red social.

—¡Isabella! ¿Aun con esa máquina prendida?—. La voz de mi madre me sobresalto, voltee en dirección a la puerta donde se sostenía sobre un hombro. Su bata de dormir acariciaba las tablillas de madera, escondiendo sus zapatos felpudos que apenas sobrevivían después de tantos años de habérselos obsequiado. — ¡Apágala ahora!—ordeno dando pasos firmes hacia mí. El viento que se coló por las cortinas levanto en vuelo la delgada tela, el olor de su perfume mesclado con el olor de la lluvia que había afuera inundó mis sentidos, era el más delicioso de los perfumes.

—Aun no termino la tarea, te prometo que en cuanto acab…—. Murmure, mientras obligaba a mis cansados dedos a seguir escribiendo en mi teclado.

Mi madre permaneció un momento de pie a mi lado, mirando lo que hacían mis delgados dedos sobre las teclas de mí destartalado equipo.

Por la ventana seguía corriendo aire, revoloteando las hebras de mi cabello. Mamá frunció el ceño al percatarse de la corriente fría, mas no dijo nada al saber que esta era la única razón que mantenía mi mente un poco despejada y libre para seguir con los deberes.

—¡¿Aun no terminas?! — Me interrumpió sorprendida — ¿Toda la bendita tarde ahí y no avanzaste? —. Podía sentir su mirada clavada en mi rostro queriendo asesinarme. Mi madre Reneé estaba totalmente en contra de mantenerte hasta altas horas de la madrugada frente a la computadora, a menos que sea por algo realmente necesario.

—No— mentí. Como si fuese lo suficientemente valiente para decir lo contrario—. Está bastante difícil…— Me excuse, con el tono más convincente que pude fingir, pero mi madre me conocía bastante bien y sabía que estaba mintiendo. Sabía que en estos últimos meses la computadora se había convertido en una adicción para mí y que "la tarea" solo era un pretexto para poder estar horas dando "clik" una y otra vez sobre la página inicial de Facebook.

El trabajo que tenía ahora solo era para una exposición en equipo. Mis compañeras y yo ya casi lo teníamos terminado, pero tuve la fantástica idea de agregar unos detalles, lo que se convirtió en mi brillante "trabajo difícil". Que termine hasta la madrugada.

—Está bien. Pero por favor —Rogo con voz cansada—, en cuanto termines, apaga esa computadora y ve a dormir—. Susurro inconforme mientras besaba mi cabeza.

—Lo hare—Prometí en murmullo.

Mamá vacilo en el marco de la puerta, pero al final termino cerrándola con un suave clic.

Estando sola de nuevo, me concentre al máximo en el trabajo. Pero después de unos minutos, mis ojos se cerraban por si solos, así que guarde todo aun sin terminar y fui a dormir. Vencida al fin de tanta información.

La noche transcurrió más rápida que de costumbre, tan solo creí haber cerrado los ojos durante una hora o menos. Cuando los rayos del sol, entrando por mi ventana, hicieron que despertara.

Con pesadez me levante y comencé con mi rutina. Una ducha matutina era el remedio perfecto para al fin despertar de verdad. El agua cayendo sobre mi espalda, mis hombros y mi cabello, me relajaban lo suficiente.

Al ser los últimos días de clases la presión subía al máximo en el colegio, cuando debería ser todo lo contrario. Los profesores bombardeaban con tarea, como si el fin de la guerra solucionara los días de absuelto que el calendario marcaba. Y tan solo nos quedaba protegernos y cumplir. Era todo un fastidió.

Este colegio es el más reconocido de Forks, ya que aparte de ser solo un lugar donde estudiaban exclusivamente mujeres, se conocía por la buena conducta del alumnado y su excelente desempeño académico.

La responsabilidad de aparentar ser el colegio perfecto, donde ingresaban niñas y egresaban mujeres, era bastante complicada. Siempre teniendo que mantener la postura, se presentara lo que se presentara.

Pero ese no era el caso de mi generación. Odiábamos la postura de niñas "de sociedad". El tenernos encerradas por más de ocho horas, en cuatro paredes y rodeadas de libros aburridísimos, era una tortura, y más cuando no tenías nada para distraerte… con esto me refiero a los chicos.

Las religiosas que estaban a cargo del instituto tenían la loca idea que es mejor para el alumnado no tener nada de contacto con ellos, dentro del instituto ni fuera de este. Sí se sabía de alguien que no respetará esta regla, se le llamaría seriamente la atención.

Yo solo me preguntaba: ¡¿Por qué?! Casi cumplía los 17 años y en toda mi corta vida no había tenido ni un solo novio. Para mi madre esto no era nada grave, pero para mis amigas, era el peor crimen.

Cuando estaba por entrar a la preparatoria, mi idea era al fin encontrar a alguien, tener más amigas, salir con ellas, disfrutar de fiestas, eventos… ¡vivir mi juventud! Estaba llena de ilusiones, pero las ideas de mi madre eran totalmente diferentes.

Una noche, después de una cena tranquila, la tragedia comenzó. Sin ni siquiera estar informada, estaba dentro de un colegio religioso. Donde recibiría una "educación adecuada" a diferencia de las demás escuelas del pueblo. ¿A qué se refería con eso?

Como era de esperarse, proteste porque no se tomó la molestia de preguntar mi parecer, simplemente decidió y ya. Lo que me molestaba aún más, que la decisión tomada, era defraudar mi confianza y subestimar mi inteligencia para decidir.

Eso no era justo, pero tenía que aceptarlo, era mi madre y tenía que aceptar sus decisiones. Mi inscripción ya estaba hecha y no había vuelta atrás. Enfadada, fui hacia mi habitación y no salí de ahí durante casi dos días, tal vez mi actitud era de una niña caprichosa, pero… ¿Cómo no tomar esa actitud, cuando todos tus sueños se van a la basura? Porque para mí ya tan sólo eran eso… "sueños".

En fin. Los días transcurrieron y no tuve otra opción más que aceptar, lo que sería de, ahora en adelante mi vida.

El primer día en ese colegio no tenía ni idea de lo que me esperaba, como suele sucedernos a las personas sin dones sobrenaturales, estaba a la merced del destino.

Temprano, decidí darle cara a la situación y comportarme como debería comportarme. Como esperaban que me comportará. Me arreglé para el primer día, todo debía estar en su lugar. El cabello bien recogido en una coleta, blusa blanca, corbatín y suéter gris limpio de pelusa; la falda rosa un poco más abajo de la rodilla, las calcetas grises correctamente dobladas y los zapatos negros reluciendo de limpios. La combinación de colores, a mi opinión, era fatal, pero extrañamente todo combinaba y no se veía tan mal como pensé. Desayune, tome mi mochila y salí de casa.

En el camino, saque mi celular junto con mis audífonos, los coloque en mis oídos y di marcha a una de mis canciones favoritas: "Claro de luna" de Debussy. Según había leído en unos de los tantos papeles que me dio mi madre, en esta prestigiosa escuela estaban prohibidos tales "aparatos", pero… yo no era muy fanática de las reglas. Aparte, no podía vivir sin música… sin algo que me diera el ánimo suficiente para continuar.

Mientras caminaba pensaba como sería mi nueva escuela, seguramente sería un lugar sombrío, como los que se ven en las películas de terror, no habría ni un solo lugar donde entrara el sol y todo estaría rodeado de imágenes religiosas… igual que un monasterio. Me estremecí ante esa idea.

Cuando al fin llegue al lugar, el aspecto no era tan malo como pensé. Era un edifico enorme de al menos tres pisos. La fachada se veía como una casa demasiado antigua, con las paredes grises que parecían ser de piedra, las ventanas del último piso eran decoradas por diversos tipos de enredaderas, mientras que en la entrada yacían unos inmensos y verdes arbustos.

—Al menos si entraría rayos de sol —. Pensé… Cuando los hubiera.

Conforme caminaba sentía temblar ligeramente mis pies. Con un gran esfuerzo me logre mantener andando hacia la inmensa puerta de roble que se mantenía de par en par. Al entrar, no parecía tan horrible como imagine, un pequeño corredor empedrado te daba la bienvenida. Avance con paso aun vacilante y un exquisito olor a rosas asalto mis pulmones. Era tan hermoso lo que encontré. Un pequeño jardín colmado de plantas con flor, arboledas, arbustos… sin duda el color verde adornaba el lugar. Reconocí algunas rosas, tulipanes, y asombrosamente, unas diminutas orquídeas color azul. Parecía un edén.

No pude evitar acercarme a una linda rosa que se encontraba ahí, era la más grande de todas. Con dificultad me agache a su altura, tome delicadamente la flor y acerque un poco mi nariz para olfatear su aroma.

—Exquisita —murmure, mientras suspiraba al sentir el delicioso aroma correr mi sistema.

—Hermosas, ¿verdad? — El sonido de una voz me sorprendió. Me levante rápidamente, dirigí mi mirada hacia el lugar de dónde provenía. Encontré a una chica alta, vestida de la misma manera que yo, y de cabello castaño. Lo mantenía recogido en una coleta de donde escapaban delicados rizos.

La contemple por unos segundos, mientras sentía una ligera punzada de envidia. ¿Cómo podía verse tan bien dentro de este atuendo? Sacudí la cabeza ligeramente despejando mis ideas.

—Sí, son muy lindas — conteste volteando mi rostro de nuevo hacia la hermosa flor.

—Disculpa si te asuste, soy Jessica, pero me puedes decir Jess — dijo acercándose a mí, sus labios acariciaron mi mejilla en un beso. El pintalabios lo sentí pegajoso, mi mano se removió en un acto reflejo, queriendo limpiar la zona. Retuve a la mal educada.

— Hola— balbuceé al separarnos —. Soy Isabella, pero prefiero solo Bella.- sonreí.

…

Y así fue como conocí a mi mejor amiga, Jess. Después de tres años aún seguimos siendo las mejores amigas, junto con Alice, quien se unió a nosotras un año después.

En seguida de mi larga ducha, me vestí para el colegio, baje a desayunar y salí de casa. Esa se había convertido en mi rutina.

Llegando a la escuela, ya me esperaba afuera mis amigas, las salude como de costumbre y fuimos a nuestra primera clase.

Dentro del aula, todo el alumnado tomo su lugar, Jessica se encontraba frente al mío.

—Bien Bella, ahora si confírmame— volteo Jess para mirarme, temí que su cabeza se dislocara ante semejante contorción—. Asistirás a la fiesta ¿verdad? —, pregunto con entusiasmo. Su inquietud y existencia crearon una sospecha en mí.

—¿Fiesta? — Inquirí— ¿de qué me hablas?- Sondeé confundida. Últimamente mi cerebro no retenía demasiada información.

—Oh, vamos Bella, no nos defraudaras de esa manera ¿verdad? —Comentó Alice desde su lugar, estirada lo máximo posible atenta a nuestra conversación. —Jessica te habla de la fiesta de graduación. —Aclaró, haciendo comillas en el aire en la última palabra.

—Oh… claro, ya recuerdo. —Cuchicheé al "recordar" — Pero saben que debo pedir permiso primero. Después de la última fiesta que diste Jessica, estuve castigada una semana. — Reproche, mirando a la susodicha. —

Regrese a casa a la una de la madrugada, con olor a alcohol. No le fue nada agradable a mi madre.

—No te preocupes Bell's. Si quieres convencemos a tu madre. Pero de qué vas… ¡vas! — proclamó decidida Alice, mientras sacaba unos cuadernos de su mochila y los azotaba contra la madera.

—Aparte, yo te tengo una sorpresa mi querida Bella—canturreó Jessica, alzando una ceja.

—¿A si? — pregunté. Sentí miedo ante la sorpresa.

Ve pensando que hacer ante el siguiente castigó Apunté como nota mental.

—Sí, ya lo veras.

* * *

_Espero les agrade esta historia. _

_No olviden dejar un comentario :3_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
